


Together

by Movielover52



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bittersweet, Character Death, Growing Old Together, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mention of blood, More Bitter than Sweet Ending, Penetration, Sexual Content, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movielover52/pseuds/Movielover52
Summary: Kylo rescues an injured Hux as the Resistance starts getting the upper hand. They flee to an uncharted planet, and as time goes by, they grow closer together. It's just the two of them, but they find a home where they decide to grow old together.For the Kylux Summer Fest.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> End/Age/Soul. 3k is a new record for me. Wasn't going to add a sex scene because I was rushing, but I did it anyways woot. Enjoy!

      Kylo was running through the corridors as he tried to find Hux. There was debris everywhere, and Kylo saw small fires here and there. He didn't know how they managed to allow the Resistance to destroy their ship yet again.  

     The First Order had been sure that the Resistance couldn't possibly rebuild their forces, but they had, and they were here now. Both sides had seemed equally matched, but Kylo had felt that they were going to win regardless. Then he had been alerted that the Supremacy's shields had suddenly dropped, and the Resistance fighters had focused their attention on the ship. Kylo knew he had to stay and fight but had sensed that Hux was in danger. He had reached out to Hux through the Force and had felt that he was still alive, but Hux had been hurt. He had left the battle in search of the other man. 

     Kylo tried using the Force again but couldn't hear Hux's thoughts, but the General was still alive at least. He didn't know why he felt the need to save Hux, but the two had grown closer once as they managed the First Order together. When Kylo turned the corner, he saw a body lying on the floor. Upon closer inspection, Kylo saw the red hair and knew he found Hux. He quickly approached the unconscious General and saw that the man had cuts and bruises. There was also some major bleeding on the side of the waist. Kylo needed to get them both out of there quickly, so he carefully picked up Hux. He made his way to the hangar, and there were dozens of officers running around hectically. Some tried to stop him and ask what they should do, but the Force-user just kept walking. When he finally reached the hangar, he found that there was still a small shuttle and went inside it. Kylo placed Hux down inside and looked around for some medical supplies. He only found some basic supplies and did his best to patch up Hux's injuries. Once finished, he went to start up the shuttle and leave. 

     For a moment, Kylo stopped what he was doing, for he felt that he should stay and finish this. He looked over at Hux and made up his mind to leave. He flew out of the hangar and tried to evade attacks from both sides. Kylo had no idea where they were going, but it had to be somewhere where no one could find them. He set course for the Outer Rim and activated the hyperdrive. It was the last time anyone would ever see the First Order's Supreme Leader and General again. 

~~\----------------------------------------------~~

 

     They were on a small planet, and from what Kylo had sensed, there were no inhabitants. The shuttle had run out of fuel, so he had to settle for this place.  

     When he landed, he immediately rushed to Hux's side. The bleeding on Hux's wound seemed to have stopped, but Kylo was still not satisfied with the state of it. Kylo decided to try and use the Force to heal the wound, which was something he hadn't done in a while. He placed his hand over the injury and focused. Once it began to improve, he stopped and felt a great need to rest for several minutes. After a short while, Kylo began to figure out what they were going to do in terms of food and shelter. He reluctantly left the ship and looked around the place. 

     The area was grassy, and there were several scattered trees around the place. Half of the leaves on the trees were red while the other half was a dark blue. There was also a large pond nearby, and Kylo approached it. The water appeared to be some greenish color and was determined not to be suitable for consumption. From what Kylo could see, there was a forest about half a mile away, so he began to walk toward it. He walked for a bit and saw some creatures that could be hunted for food, and there was also some vegetation that could possibly be all right to eat. He also located a river, and the water seemed safe to drink, as long it was boiled first. Once he surveyed enough of the area, Kylo made his way back to the shuttle to check up on Hux. 

     When Kylo entered the ship, he saw that Hux was awake and trying to stand up. He rushed to the General's side and urged him to sit back down. 

     "Take it easy, General," Kylo advised Hux. Hux looked at Kylo, his face full of confusion. 

     "Ren? What happened? Where are we?" Hux questioned, he appeared more alert. 

     "After the Resistance started attacking the Supremacy, I found you unconscious and injured," Kylo answered. "I brought us to this planet somewhere in the Outer Rim. There's no one here, so we are safe." 

     Hux just stared at Kylo and was silent for a moment, most likely to process what Kylo had just told him. A frown formed on the General's face. 

     "Why would you do that? We were in the middle of a battle, you impudent child! " Hux berated Kylo. "We were going to finally crush the Resistance scum!" 

     "No, we weren't," Kylo said, but Hux turned away from him. Kylo got the hint that Hux wasn't going to listen to anything he had to say. Kylo sighed and grabbed a canteen. He then left the ship to fetch some food and water. 

~~\--------------------------------------------~~

 

     Kylo came back carrying a small animal he killed. It wasn't much, but it would at least get them through the night. He saw Hux walking around while making a pile of large sticks. He put the carcass on the ground and went over to Hux. 

     "What are you doing?" Kylo asked, surprised to hear the amount of concern in his voice. He placed a hand on Hux's shoulder. "You should be resting." 

     "I'm fine," Hux replied as he shoved Kylo's hand off his shoulder. "Besides, we need wood for a fire if we want to stay warm and to cook whatever that is." 

    "Just don't exert yourself too much," Kylo told him. All he got in response was an eye roll. 

    Kylo began to skin the dead animal, while Hux started to build a fire. There was an awkward silence between them, and Kylo felt the need to break it. 

     "So, General, you know how to build a fire?" Kylo asked. To him, Hux didn't seem like the type who could survive on his own in the wilderness. 

     "Of course, I know how to make how to make a fire and many other things," Hux responded, a slight irritation in his voice. "I was taught the basics of survival in the academy. One needs to be able to stay alive." 

     The silence between them returned. Once the fire was started, Kylo told him that he had retrieved some water from a river. Hux found a suitable container to put it in and placed it over the fire. When it was done, he set it aside to cool down. After a while, Kylo finally finished getting the creature ready and began roasting it over the flames. The meat finished cooking and they ate as much as they could. Kylo allowed Hux to have a larger portion. 

     "So, the First Order had met its end then?" Hux inquired. Kylo just stared at the fire. "Everything we had worked hard for, is just gone?" 

     "I don't know," Kylo responded. 

     "You should have just left me there," the General berated him. "Some Supreme Leader you turned out to be." 

      This caused Kylo to clench his fist at how ungrateful Hux acted. Kylo wanted to confront Hux about that moment in the throne room. He knew what Hux had planned to do, and Kylo had been meaning to discuss it with the General. He felt like he should have effectively put Hux in his place a long time ago.  Kylo through more wood to the fire, and Hux stood up and began walking to the shuttle. 

     "Where are you going?" Kylo asked with an irate tone. 

     "To sleep in there," Hux said, he pointed towards the ship. "I'm not sleeping on the dirt." 

     Kylo sighed, he removed his cloak and laid it on the ground. 

     "Here, you can sleep on this," Kylo told Hux. Hux just looked at Kylo like he wasn't convinced. "Please, it's warmer by the fire." 

     Hux rolled his eyes, but he laid down on the cloak, and Kylo did the same next to Hux. Their backs were to each other. 

     "Why did you save me?" Hux questioned, after a few minutes. 

     "I'm not sure," Kylo replied. It took a while for him to sleep, for his mind was too busy trying figure out the answer to Hux's question. 

~~\-----------------------------------------~~

 

     It had been a couple months since they landed on the planet, and they managed to make a small home there. Looking at them now, no one would have been able to guess immediately that they were the former General and Supreme Leader of the First Order. Hux and Kylo's hair had grown longer, and both have grown beards. 

     It was evening, and Kylo was looking around to see where Hux had gone. He found the man sitting in the shuttle at the entrance and gazing at the stars. Kylo sat down next to him and stared up at the sky as well. 

     "I wonder if they're looking for us," Hux suddenly voiced. 

     "Hux, do you still wish I left you there?" Kylo asked. They had been doing fairly well so far, and Kylo couldn't help but wonder if Hux's opinion had changed. 

     "No," was all Hux stated. Kylo looked at him and placed a hand on Hux's cheek. He turned Hux's face toward him and hesitantly placed a soft kiss on the other man's lips. When Kylo felt Hux return the kiss, he deepened it. As the kiss got more heated, Hux laid down on the floor with Kylo hovering over him. Their hands were under each other's shirts and roamed each other's chests. They removed their shirts, and Kylo began kissing Hux's neck all the way down to one of the nipples. He licked the pink bud and felt Hux shudder beneath him. He sucked on it and moved to the other nipple, but when he failed to get a whimper out of the man, his mouth traveled lower. Kylo was determined to get Hux to whine for him. 

     When Kylo got to the hem of Hux's pants, he slightly tugged at it and looked up at Hux. Hux gave a slight nod, and Kylo pull down the pants and took out Hux's half-hardened member. Kylo gave it a stroke and that earned him a quiet moan. Excited, Kylo got an idea and pulled his pants to reveal his own erect cock. He brought it to Hux's cock and stroked them both together, which hardened both even more. Hux started moaning louder, which pleased the Force-user. After a couple of more strokes, Kylo stopped and released both their cocks that were dripping with pre-cum. Kylo rubbed one of his fingers along Hux's entrance and inserted it. He heard a gasp come from Hux and began pumping his finger in and out. A second finger was inserted, and Kylo stretched and curled his fingers. He moved them deeper and felt them brush against something. When Hux widened his eyes and arched his back, Kylo smiled and stroked that spoke a few more times before he added a third finer. Kylo rarely saw Hux display any kind of expression that wasn't annoyance or hatred. He enjoyed the look on Hux's face and hoped to see it more often. 

     Kylo removed his fingers and lifted Hux's legs over his shoulders. He lined his cock to Hux's entrance and slowly pushed in. When he was all the way in, he had to stop for a second to prevent himself from coming too soon. Hux felt warm and tight around Kylo, and Kylo wondered why they hadn't done this sooner. All that time they spent fighting could have been filled with such ecstasy. Hux bucked his hips upwards, which interrupted Kylo from his thoughts. Kylo pulled all the way out before thrusting back in. He moved slowly at first and felt heat pooling in his stomach, and Hux moved his hips in sync with Kylo's movements. The thrusts quickly became faster and harder, as if all that tension they created over the years was finally getting released. Kylo took Hux's hands into his own and held them above Hux's head. He looked at Hux, whose eyes were half-lidded, and as the moonlight shone on Hux's pale skin, Kylo realized why he rescued the man beneath him.  

     Kylo began stroking Hux's cock and thrusted deeper into Hux. Hux came all over his chest and Kylo's hand. After a few more thrusts, Kylo came undone. They took a moment to catch their breath, and Kylo leaned down to kiss Hux again. 

     They eventually went back inside their small hut and decided to share the same bed that night. Kylo wrapped an arm around Hux 

     "I love you," Kylo whispered, right before he fell asleep. 

~~\-------------------------------------------~~

 

     Decades had passed, and Hux and Kylo had stopped worrying about the rest of the Galaxy finding them a long time ago. Their long hair had turned white, and their faces were full of wrinkles. It had been a bit tough the first couple of years, but they had found themselves relatively content.  

      It was evening, and the two were dancing, as they had been for the past hour. Of course, with their age, they settled with just swaying from side to side. The only music came from Kylo's humming. 

     "Have I ever told you that you have poor taste in music?" Hux questioned, and Kylo chuckled. 

     "Many times," Kylo replied, they both smiled. They stopped dancing after a while, and Kylo went to prepare dinner. As they ate, they joked and reminisced about old times like they usually do.  

     "I think that dancing took a lot out of me," Hux stated, he moved over to the bedroom to get ready for bed. 

     "You get tired way too easily, General," Kylo jested, as he began to wash the wooden dishes. "You're getting old." 

     Kylo could practically hear Hux roll his eyes in the other room. When he was finished, he went to their bedroom and got ready for bed as well. 

     Hux was lying on one side of the bed with his eyes closed and hands resting on his chest. Kylo sat down on the edge of the other side of the bed and removed his shoes. 

     "I love you, Kylo," Hux declared to Kylo. Kylo felt his heart flutter. Hux was a man who expressed his feelings through actions rather than words, so it was rare to hear Hux say it. 

     "I love you too, Hux" Kylo replied. He couldn't keep the smile off his face. 

     It struck Kylo like a blow to his chest. This feeling of emptiness and anguish, it was as if there was void forming in the Force-user. At the same, it was as if someone was repeatedly stabbing him. The last time Kylo had felt anything like this was when he killed his father. Only this time, it was of someone much closer to him. 

      _It can't be._  

     Kylo slowly turned towards Hux and just saw him lying there, as if he was only asleep. 

     "Hux?" Kylo questioned, his voice quivering. He shook Hux gently, and when Hux didn't stir, Kylo shook him harder. "Hux!" 

     Tears started flooding down Kylo's face and he took Hux's hand into his as he rested his forehead on Hux's. His partner, the only one who had made Kylo felt like he truly belonged anywhere, was gone and left him alone. An unbearable ache formed in Kylo's chest as his crying grew louder, but the pain and sorrow were soon replaced with something else. He got up and went outside to the old shuttle that was full of rust. He forced the doors open, and Kylo grabbed his old lightsaber. There was dust all over the hilt, but that didn't matter one bit to Kylo. He went back inside the house and ignited the weapon. The hissing of the red, unstable blade reflected the rage that filled Kylo's soul. He looked around at every corner of the place, and all he could see were old memories. He raised the lightsaber and was about to strike It all down, but he faltered. Kylo deactivated the weapon and collapsed onto the ground.  

      _I can't do it._ _Hux would have never wanted me to do that to_ _our_ _home._  

     Kylo went back to the bedroom and knelt beside Hux. He grabbed Hux's hand once again as more tears slid down his face. 

     "I know what you planned to do that day," Kylo confessed, after a long silence. "When Snoke died and I was unconscious, you were going to pull out your blaster and shoot me before I got up. I remember feeling somewhat satisfied as I choked you." 

     Kylo kissed the hand that he was holding. 

     "I was going to confront you about it and make sure that you would never try anything like that again. Every time I was about to, you would somehow distract me, and I don't even know if you did it on purpose or not," Kylo continued, not looking away from Hux. "Knowing you, it probably was intentional." 

     There was a pause before Kylo could resume. 

     "That night on the shuttle, when we made love for the first time, it was a side of you I had never seen before," Kylo stated, he thought he was done crying, but more tears threatened to fall. "You looked so beautiful, and I promised myself that I would never bring it up no matter how angry I would get. You didn't make it easy, but I managed not to screw that up." 

     Kylo released Hux's hand and went around the bed. He laid down next to Hux and no longer felt immense sorrow. 

     "You were the best thing that ever happened to me, Hux," Kylo professed. He kissed Hux's forehead. "Thank you." 

     Kylo closed his eyes and laid there with Hux's hand in his. A smile crept onto his face as he felt that the Force would allow their souls reunite on the other side. Kylo drifted off into an eternal slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> This ending was kind of hard for me to write :'<. Thanks for reading!


End file.
